Learning from Each Other
by RBfan4ever
Summary: Andy's starting Ontario Police College but not sure why until she meets someone who gives her a reason to stay. Sam's never been one for playing by the rules & teaching a course at the OPC is his 'punishment' for coloring outside the lines one too many times ... until he meets a brunette. It started as giving each other someone to talk to ...
1. Chapter 1

The _last_ place Andy McNally wanted to be was Ontario Police College but there she was, standing outside the OPC's doors.

Walking through the doors she gave herself a pep talk. "_You can do this_!"

A voice behind her asked, "Somebody tell you ya can't?"

Andy turned to see one of the best looking guys she'd ever seen.

Smiling softly, she answered the stranger, "Honestly, this _isn't_ where I wanna be."

"Then what're you doin' here?"

Andy laughed. "Good question, I get an answer I'll let you know."

A few hours later Andy walked into a class and was shocked to see the guy from earlier.

A name caught Sam's attention during roll call. The voice when he called "McNally," made him pause. Sam made a mental note to talk to his 'student' before giving himself a mental kick in the ass, pointing out the sooner he got the class over the sooner they could _have_ that conversation.

It took a week before they actually had it. It didn't take Sam long to figure out that after she realized he recognized her last name that Andy was avoiding him.

She was sitting on top of a picnic table staring off when Sam said, "You never answered my question."

Andy was jolted away from her thoughts by the voice next to her. "Wh-what?"

Sam smiled. "First day, you said you'd let me know why you're here ... you haven't."

Andy laughed softly. "Would you believe me if I said I still didn't know?"

"Any reason I shouldn't believe you?"

Andy smiled. "Since I'm one of _the_ worst liars in the world, no."

"One of the worst, huh?"

"Uh huh."

Sam smiled. "As a cop, that's good _and_ bad."

Andy looked at him.

"Good 'cause people can ... and will trust you. Bad because there are gonna be situations where you need to sell that you are something or someone you're not. If they don't buy it ..."

"I'm in trouble."

Sam nodded. "If things go sideways, and sometimes they do, your ability to sell it will decide whether you walk out of a situation or not."

Andy laughed. "Remind me to call you when I don't know what I'm doing."

"Don't wait til then to call me," Sam said getting off the table.

Andy waited until he walked away before she broke out in a huge grin, it faded when it dawned on her that she didn't have his number. Sam couldn't help the smile as he walked away but it fell when he realized she didn't actually _have_ his number to call. _Smooth Swarek, real smooth_ he chided himself.

Andy was a bundle of nerves when she walked into class the next day.

Sam was excited to see Andy the next day. He smiled when she walked in, she returned it shyly. She happened to be walking in with Gail and Gail thought Sam was smiling at _her_. Andy shook her head and rolled her eyes when Gail tried to flirt with Sam.

"Not quite up to Peck standards, is he, Gail?" Dov asked after class was over.

They didn't nickname her the Ice Queen for nothing, and Dov's question got him one of her trademark glares.

"Just because _you're_ crushing on Swarek doesn't mean the rest of the world is!" Gail shot back.

Andy smiled at the shots that went back and forth as they walked out to the parking lot. She watched as her friends got in their respective rides.

"Come on Gail, the _least_ you can do is own that you were flirting," Traci said.

"Even if I _was_, I'm not dumb enough to _act_ on it," was the last thing Gail said before getting in her car and shutting the door.

"Yeah, because you're risking _so_ much," Dov said under his breath.

"You comin'?" Chris asked.

"Not tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she waved them off, not really in the mood to listen to Gail deny she'd been flirting with Sam.

Sam was surprised to find Andy sitting in the parking lot.

"Miss your ride, McNally?"

Andy looked up to see Sam. Smiling she said, "No. Just had enough Peck for one day."

Sam laughed and held out his hand. "C'mon, lemme give you a ride."

Andy took the outstretched hand and let Sam pull her to her feet. When Sam stopped next to a grey F-150 Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, just wasn't expecting a truck."

Sam ran his tongue over his teeth before he asked, "What _were_ you expecting, McNally?"

Andy turned the prettiest shade of pink Sam had ever seen while she looked everywhere but at him. Laughing he unlocked and opened the door. "C'mon."

Once inside Andy wondered if this was a good idea.

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Sam pulled into a little hole in the wall diner. Andy looked at him. "I know it doesn't look like much but I promise, it's good."

"Sir, no, I ..."

"Get your ass outta my truck, McNally," Sam said with a laugh. Andy did as she was told.

"Is this gonna get you in trouble?" Andy asked as Sam held the door.

"It would if we were doing anything wrong ... we're not."

Andy smiled as she slid into a booth.

"You still haven't answered my question," Sam said as he slid in across from her.

"Oh, so you don't just teach you're a career counsellor?" Andy teased.

"Funny."

The waitress came by with menus and took their drink orders, when she walked away Sam said, "You gonna keep me waiting?"

"What was the question?"

Sam just raised his eyebrows. Andy sighed in response.

"First day, during roll call, you recognized my last name," she made it a statement but Sam answered as if it had been a question, "I did."

"So you either knew my dad or you know ..."

"I was a rookie."

"So you know ..."

"I wasn't one of his rookies, I came outta a different division ..."

"Great! So he's gonna cast a shadow no matter _what_ division I get placed with," she said quietly.

"So that's what your little pep talk was about."

Andy looked at him.

"You were afraid somebody would recognize you and say something."

Andy couldn't deny it.

A few pots of coffee later Andy looked at her watch. "Oh! My God! I am so sorry!"

"For?"

"Taking up so much of your time ..."

Sam smiled. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

Andy couldn't help the blush.

Sam laid enough money on the table to cover their bill before holding out his hand. They both felt the jolt when their hands touched again.

Sam got directions to her apartment and drove her home. She was just about to get out of the truck when Sam asked for her phone.

When Sam handed it back she put it in her pocket without even looking at it and got out. Before she shut the door she thanked him and ran up the steps. Sam didn't leave until she turned and waved after she opened the door.

Once in her apartment Andy checked her phone. The face splitting grin when she saw the new entry in her contact list made Andy grateful she'd waited to check her phone.

She sent _**Next coffee's on me**_ before she got ready for bed.

Sam grabbed his phone and smiled when he saw the message. He sent back _**Look forward to it**_

A few days later Andy walked in on Sam as he slammed his fist against the wall. She laughed softly. "Hope that isn't part of the next class."

Sam turned prepared to yell at whoever it was but instead he smiled. "No. I don't think the shirts would be too impressed."

"White shirts? What do they have to do with what you teach?"

"Not what, how long."

Andy didn't get a chance to ask any more questions because people started coming in. Taking her seat she pulled out her phone. _**Coffee?**_

Sam heard his phone and checked it quickly while the cadets were still filing in. He smiled when he saw her message but sent back _**Maybe another time**_

_**That's too bad. I hear it AND conversation can be very therapeutic**_

Sam laughed. _**So what? Now YOU'RE the counsellor?**_

Andy smiled as she sent back _**No, just somebody willing to listen**_

When the day was over Sam couldn't wait to get outta there. He walked out to the lot to find a brunette leaning against his truck. Running his tongue over his teeth he tried not to smile as he unlocked the truck. "Waitin' for somebody, McNally?"

"You."

"Somethin' I can do for you?"

"You can let me buy you a coffee," Andy grinned.

Sam couldn't help the smile as he opened the door. "Let's go."

Andy smiled as she got in. Sam drove them to the same diner. As soon as the waitress brought their coffees Andy smiled softly as she said, "You have my undivided attention ..."

Sam laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Aren't you tired of listening to me for one day?"

"Nope, but if it makes you feel better, you can think of this as a one on one lesson in whatever you think I need to learn."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "As cops our lives depend on knowing how to read people and situations ..."

"So I'll sit here and observe you as you talk."

Sam couldn't help the smile. "Thought you were training to be a cop not a therapist?"

Andy grinned. "Whatever gets you to talk ..."

"I've had my share of mandatory visits to the department shrink, McNally," Sam said softly.

Sam answered Andy's unspoken question with, "They're mandatory after you've been undercover."

"Is that what today was about? You're undercover and need to see the shrink?" she teased.

"Funny. No."

"Well, it looked like _something_ ... you don't have to give me details but I'll listen, if you wanna talk."

Sam couldn't remember ever having a woman in his life like the one across from him. He wasn't used to sitting for hours and talking to someone but with her it was easy.

A couple pots of coffee later they laughed when they looked at their watches.

"This is becoming a habit," Andy said as she pulled out her wallet.

"I can think of worse ones to pick up," was Sam's tongue in cheek response as he held out his hand.

"Thanks," Andy laughed as she took the offered hand.

Once a week for the next couple weeks they got together for coffee.

They were sitting there talking about nothing in particular when Andy addressed him as 'Sir'.

"You ever _not_ gonna call me that?"

"Sir?" Andy was confused.

"That. The name's Swarek, McNally or Sam."

Andy blushed slightly. "Sorry Sir."

Sam raised his eyebrows and she giggled softly.

"McNally, you keep calling me _Sir_ you're gonna be lookin' for a new coffee buddy."

Andy didn't bother trying to hide her smile. "No, I kinda like the one I've got."

"Kinda?"

Andy shrugged making Sam laugh. "Thanks."

When he dropped her off before she shut the door she smiled and said, "Thanks for the coffee." Sam smiled and nodded. As she was closing the door he heard, "Night Sam."

Sam waited until he knew she was in her apartment to text her _**'Bout time. Night McNally.**_

Andy couldn't help the grin as she got ready for bed.

A couple days later she was sitting in the parking lot waiting for the others to show up when she got a text _**Can't make Friday, How about Saturday?**_

Saturday was usually her night out with the others but she would tell them she couldn't make it this week. _**Meet you there? What time?**_

_**Pick you up at your place, Same time**_

Andy laughed. She just sent _**OK**_ when she heard, "Hey Andy!" and turned to find Dov and the others coming toward her. Getting to her feet she pocketed her phone. She got pulled into their conversations and didn't get a chance to tell them about Saturday. They went their separate ways meeting up again at Sam's class.

End of class everybody cleared out but Andy hung back.

"You comin' Andy?" her friends called.

"You guys go ahead."

Sam looked up. "Somethin' I can do for you, McNally?"

Andy shifted her weight, she needed Sam's advice. "If you've got a minute, Sir ..."

Sam sat on the corner of his desk and motioned for Andy to go ahead. Leaning against the desk Andy stood there silently.

Sam looked at her. "Something happen?"

She shifted her weight and wouldn't meet Sam's eye. "Andy, talk to me. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just thinking, weighing my options."

"This sounds like it can't wait til Saturday," Sam said getting off the desk.

20 minutes later they walked into the diner.

"Hey guys, didn't expect to see you til Friday."

They smiled at Kim and took their booth as she set 2 coffees on the table. As soon as she walked away Sam looked at Andy. "Go."

Andy sighed as she looked at her cup and was about to start talking when they heard a knock on the window. She looked up to see Dov, Chris and Gail ... and Gail didn't look too impressed.

"_Shit_!" Andy hissed. The _last_ person she wanted to see her with Sam was Gail Peck. She was pretty sure that what she was going to talk to Sam about might not matter if Gail opened her mouth.

"Andy, ignore them and talk to _me_," Sam said casting a glance at the window.

"Do you know who _she _is?!" Andy asked.

"Hard _not_ to know who she is. You afraid she'll take this ..."

"To Mommy and Daddy or the Director? Hell yes! She opens her mouth I won't have to worry about whether I've got what it takes to be a cop or why I'm even here because I'll get bounced on my ass!"

"Screw Peck,"

"She's not my type, thanks," Andy said tongue in cheek making Sam laugh before he finished, "Forget Peck, what do you mean you don't have what it takes? Of course you do! Don't tell me you're still worried about your old man's shadow?"

"I used to be _so_ proud of what my dad did, the way he helped people ..."

"That you wanted to be like him?"

"Yeah, but now ..."

"Don't. Don't let your dad change how you feel."

"Speaking from experience?"

When Sam looked away Andy touched his hand bringing his eyes back to her. "You don't have to tell me."

Sam swallowed before he squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

They sat there for awhile longer talking. When they got ready to go Kim said, "Guess this means we won't see you Friday?"

"We'll be here, well, a day late, but we'll be here, this was last minute."

Kim laughed. "Glad to hear it. Have a great rest of the week guys. See ya Saturday."

They left and Sam drove her home. "Thanks Sam, you didn't have to ..."

Sam flashed a smile. "Was happy to do it."

Andy returned the smile. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. See ya tomorrow?"

"See ya tomorrow."

Andy wasn't looking forward to seeing Gail the next day. It didn't take Gail long.

"What were you doing with Swarek last night?"

"Having coffee."

"He's your instructor."

"Yeah, and we were talking about school."

"So he takes _all_ his students out for coffee? Why haven't I got an invitation?"

"Probably because he doesn't need the hassle," Dov said softly. Chris covered his laugh with a cough.

"Careful manboy or you won't see graduation," Traci said softly.

"Yeah, he's cute in an unrefined kinda way."

"Not your thing, Gail?" Traci teased.

"Please."

"Said it before, he's not exactly up to Peck standards," Dov commented.

"Look Andy, you don't know where you're gonna get placed after graduation ..."

"Gail, you're _not_ the only one that knows how this works, my dad was a cop too! Maybe I don't come from a family of white shirts and walk around with a chip on my shoulder acting like the world _owes_ me something when it doesn't but do me a favor? Go lecture somebody else 'cause I'm _not_ interested!" Andy snapped before she grabbed her bag and walked away.

Andy was not interested in being around any of her friends the rest of the day. Sam saw her sitting on the picnic table by herself. He sat next to her. "McNally?"

"Sir?"

"If we weren't on campus, McNally ..." Sam said quietly making her laugh.

"You ok?"

"I told Gail off."

Sam laughed. "Bet _that_ doesn't happen every day."

"Not seriously like I did."

"We still on for Saturday or ..."

"Absolutely. Unless you ..."

"Wouldn't've asked you to change nights, McNally ..."

Andy couldn't help the face splitting grin. Seeing Andy's smile made Sam's dimples pop in a smile of his own. Getting off the table Sam said, "See ya later," before he walked away.

Andy was _still_ smiling when she walked into class later that day.

Gail glared daggers at him the entire class but if she thought she was gonna scare him, she was shit outta luck.

Friday came and for the first time in weeks Andy wasn't looking forward to end of day.

Sam climbed into his truck and for the first time in weeks he _wasn't_ looking forward to his night.

He pulled into the restaurant and locking the truck went inside. He was escorted to a table. He begrudgingly shook hands with the man at the table.

"It's good to see you, Sam."

"Can't say the same."

"How's class going?"

"Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my life, shall we? Why'm I here?"

"And what life is that? Undercover? Uniform? Or your personal life?"

Sam didn't let the man in front of him bait him. "Since when is the TPS interested in my personal life?"

"Sam ..."

"Unless you have an assignment for me, we're done," Sam said getting to his feet.

"It's up to you when and the type of assignment you get."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, because teaching at Police College is _every_ cops _dream_," he said sarcastically. He didn't wait for a response.

At his apartment Sam couldn't help but think of the earlier conversation with his superior officer. As he thought of this "assignment" the image of a brunette came to mind. He couldn't resent his time as a faculty member of the Ontario Police College because it introduced him to a woman he may not have met otherwise. The ringing of his phone drew his attention. He saw the name and cursed. "What d'you want, Boyd?"

"Sammy, man, is that any way to greet the man who's got your get out of jail free card?"

Sam sat up. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Got a job if you're interested and before you ask it's already been cleared by the brass. If you're in, you'd be lifted when I get the green light."

"How long do I get to think about it?"

"Since when do _you_ think about it?"

"I _always_ think about jobs that could get me killed jackass! You gonna tell me what I'd be getting into _if_ I went?"

A little over an hour later Sam finally hung up. Checking the time he sent a quick text _**Still on for tomorrow?**_

Andy smiled when she saw the message from Sam. _**Absolutely. You ok?**_

_**Yeah. Just need coffee ;-) See ya tomorrow. Sleep well McNally.**_

_**Night Sam**_

Sam had a restless night and was glad the next day was Saturday so he could shut the alarm off and go back to sleep.

Andy did her usual Saturday stuff. She hadn't really spoke to the gang since Gail's lecture and she hadn't told them she wouldn't be there. She couldn't find it in her to care.

She didn't usually dress up, they usually went straight from campus, but tonight she put a little extra effort into her appearance.

Sam wasn't one for dressing up unless the occasion warranted it like court or a wedding or ... funerals and in the case of funerals, most of those required his dress uniform from the TPS. But tonight, it wasn't a "date" but Sam thought she deserved more than a T-shirt for allowing him to change their routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Y'all blow me away! THANK YOU for all the follows, favorites & reviews on the 1****st**** chapter. Hope y'all continue to enjoy the ride ...**

* * *

Andy was waiting on the step when Sam pulled up. She was beautiful and Sam wondered if maybe she had a date later. She smiled as she climbed in the truck. "Hey!"

Sam returned her smile. "Hey."

They walked in the diner and Kim whistled. "You guys tryin' to get on a 'Best Dressed' list? Wow!"

Andy blushed that pretty pink and even Sam felt himself flush a little. "Thanks," was echoed by both as they made their way to the booth.

Kim set their coffees down and left them alone.

"Kim's right, you look great," Sam said softly.

Andy blushed again. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. If you've got somewhere ..."

"Nope. Only plans I have for the night are right here. But if you ..."

"Only place I'm going is home after I drop you off."

Andy smiled. She wanted to relax but something about Sam wouldn't let her. "You ok?"

"Did I tell you _why_ I'm teaching?"

"Nope."

"Let's just say I'm not exactly known for playin' by the rules."

"Dare I ask if you've broken any lately?"

Sam flashed a smile, his dimples on display. "Depends who you ask."

Andy laughed.

"That's why I had to change to tonight. One of my babysitters wanted to see me last night."

"Babysitter?"

"White shirt."

Andy laughed softly before she asked, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just not sure what last night was about yet."

"Why?"

"Not long after I got home I got a call from my handler in Guns and Gangs with an undercover op."

"Do you wanna take it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

Sam knew he was telling Andy more than he should, but he'd gotten used to telling her things.

When Sam hesitated Andy put her hand on his. "Sam?"

"He called the op my get out of jail free card."

"Meaning?"

"It's not exactly a secret that this 'assignment' was punishment for coloring outside the lines one too many times."

"So the undercover ..."

"_If_ I said yes, you'd walk into a class and I wouldn't be there."

Andy couldn't help it, the idea of Sam just disappearing made her sad. She couldn't look at Sam.

Sam hooked a finger under her chin. Andy wouldn't meet his eyes. "McNally, look at me." When she finally did as he asked there were tears in her eyes. Sam sighed. "Andy ..."

Andy cleared her throat."You said you're not sure ... why not?"

Sam didn't look at her as he said, "Gotten used to being home, I guess."

"Except you're _not_ home, you're here ..."

"Tryin' to get rid of me, McNally?"

"No. Sam, what've you been telling us since class started?" Sam looked at her, curious to know what she'd gotten out of the class so far.

Andy took his hand. "You've been tellin' us for weeks to go with our gut; to listen to that little voice ... well, what's yours telling _you_?"

Sam looked at their hands before he looked at Andy as he softly said, "To stay here with you."

Andy stared at Sam, sure she'd heard him wrong but then he spoke again.

"I was _sure_ this 'assignment' was gonna be the hell the shirts intended it to be ... then I met a beautiful brunette."

Andy's skin flushed with a light blush making Sam smile.

"I'm _not_ friends with women but I'm friends with _you_. I'm _not_ known for being a 'Chatty Cathy' but I can sit here for hours and talk to _you_."

It was Andy's turn to smile.

"I've walked away from my life - including the woman in it - for an op before, but this time, I'm not sure it's worth what I'm giving up."

Andy gave him a shy smile. "And what's that?"

"Seein' you graduate."

She hadn't moved her hand so Sam twined their fingers together.

"Afraid I'd skip out without you here?" she teased.

"You are _not_ dropping out," he spoke so low it was almost a growl.

Andy laughed. "You haven't growled at me since that day I walked in on you beating up your desk."

"I _wasn't_ beating up my desk."

"I'm sure your desk would say otherwise if it could," she teased with a grin that made Sam smile. "Y'know you never _did_ tell me what that was about."

Sam flashed her a dimpled grin and winked at her making her smile as she flushed with a soft blush before he said, "That was what? The second time we had coffee?" Andy nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't gonna tell the cute student I was just gettin' to know that I had white shirts keepin' tabs on me."

"So we _are_ breaking the rules?"

"Like I said, depends who you ask," Sam said with a devilish grin.

Andy squeezed his hand. "I'm _not_ dropping out, Sam, with or without you here. You reminded me it wasn't _how_ my dad did the job that I looked up to, it was what he did. I'm here 'cause I wanna help people," she smiled with pride, "but _if_ you say yes, I'm gonna miss this," she whispered softly looking at their hands because she couldn't look at him.

"Thought you wanted me to go?" Sam teased.

"Before you say yes or no you need to have your hearing checked," Andy said shaking her head, "'cause I'm pretty sure you missed me sayin' I didn't, I asked what _you_ wanted to do."

Sam flashed the dimples and Andy shook her head again as she laughed. "I'd miss that too."

"What?"

"Your smile. Those dimples."

Sam flashed another smile and Andy chewed her lip to keep from smiling back.

"Hey Sam," Kim called. Sam turned to look at her. "When are you gonna take that girl on a _real_ date, not just bring her here?"

Sam and Andy looked at each other and laughed.

"She's still got 6 weeks left at the College, another 6 months for her training period," he looked at Andy, "and _if_ I took the assignment I was just offered she may not even remember me when it's over ..."

"Forget the man who gave me back why I wanna do this job, don't count on it," Andy said softly, smiling.

"Have you talked to Tommy lately?"

"We usually have lunch together Sunday afternoon, if he's not feeling Saturday night," her voice like her eyes, dropped.

"You havin' lunch together tomorrow?"

"Won't know that 'til I get back to Toronto," Sam couldn't help but notice the way the life went out of her voice and how her body language took on the weight of the world.

Sam squeezed her hand so she'd look at him. "Want a ride?"

"No, Sam, I'm sure you have better things to do, I'll catch the GO ..."

Sam smiled softly. "Can't think of anything I'd rather do than spend time with _you_."

Andy couldn't help the blush. "Me either," she said softly, smiling.

They talked until Kim kicked them out. "Alright you two, as cute as you are, get outta here."

Sam laughed as he slid out of the booth and got to his feet. Throwing enough money on the table he held out his hand to help Andy. Like any other night, Sam's hand was on her back as they walked out.

Andy was quiet as Sam pulled onto the street. When they were almost at her apartment Sam glanced over. "What's goin' on McNally? You're _never_ this quiet," he teased.

Andy turned in her seat to look at him. "I can't ..."

Sam was glad when her building came into view. Pulling up to the curb he put the truck in park and killed the engine before turning to look at her. "You can't what?"

Instead of answering him she looked down at her lap.

When she didn't look at him Sam reached for her hand. "Andy, talk to me," he said softly.

"I know you said you _want_ to, but ..."

Sam rubbed his thumb across the back her hand. "But what? You don't want me to?"

"No. I mean yes ..."

"Which is it, McNally?" he teased.

Andy sighed then smiled. "Yes."

Sam didn't give her a chance to say anything else. "Good. What time do you wanna go?"

Andy shook her head, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Pick you up at 11?"

Andy smiled. "Ok."

Opening the door, Andy was still smiling when she got out. "Night Sam."

Sam smiled. "Night McNally."

Sunday morning Sam pulled up to Andy's apartment and waited ... and waited. After 10 minutes he got out of the truck and went to the door. The landlord was a little hesitant giving him Andy's number until Sam said he was a cop, then he wanted to know if Andy was in trouble and after Sam assured him she wasn't, that he knew her from the OPC he sighed in relief and gave him directions to which apartment was hers. Sam knocked on the door. "McNally?"

Sam laughed when he heard a muffled "Shit!" and her hurried movements before the door flew open. "Be ready in a minute!" she called out as Sam stepped inside and closed the door.

She came back into the living room a few minutes later. "Sorry."

Sam took one look at her and thought _WOW_! "You ready?"

Andy took a deep breath and laughed softly. "No, but I never am."

Sam laughed softly and motioned to the door. "Let's go."

A little over 2 hours later they were within the GTA heading for Tommy McNally's apartment. The closer they got the more fidgety and nervous Andy got. Sam reached over and held out his hand, Andy grabbed it like a life preserver making Sam chuckle a little.

"Sorry, I just ... I never know ..."

"Hold on as long as you need to, as tight as you need to."

Andy thought _I may never let go_ as she smiled and said, "Thanks."

Andy was still holding Sam's hand as she knocked on her dad's door. Her fear was warranted when he answered the door hung-over and unhappy to be disturbed. To avoid any questions Andy dropped Sam's hand when she heard Tommy at the door, she was glad she did when her dad looked at Sam and said, "Swarek?! What the hell are _you_ doin' here?!" He looked at Andy. "You in trouble?"

"No, Dad, I'm not in trouble. He was nice enough to offer me a ride. Nice to see you too, by the way," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Guess we're _not_ havin' lunch ... _again_!" she turned and started down the hall.

Sam didn't say a word to the elder McNally, just went in search of the younger. He found her sitting on the tailgate of his truck. He sat next to her. She didn't look at him or say anything for the longest time, when she did her voice was thick with unshed tears. "I'm sorry you wasted your time bringing me into the city."

Sam reached for her hand. "I wouldn't call spending time with you a waste," he said softly.

She finally looked at him and gave him half a smile. "Sorry about my dad."

"Not here for your dad."

"After the way he just treated you, I'm glad."

"Treated _me_? I'm more concerned about how he treated _you_ ..."

Andy sighed. "He'll call and apologize after he sleeps it off."

Sam didn't care if Tommy _was_ her dad, that didn't sit right with him.

Andy's "I owe you lunch for bringin' me into Toronto," surprised him.

"No, you don't."

"It _won't_ kill you to let a girl buy ya lunch, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I promise, I won't tell your girlfriend," Andy said dryly but there was laughter in her eyes.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "You sure the boyfriend won't get mad?"

"I think I'll risk it."

Sam laughed. "I know somebody who _would_ ..."

Andy looked at him confused.

"Kim."

Andy laughed. "This _isn't_ a date, Sam. This is me saying 'Thank you' to a friend."

If she was anyone else there's _no way_ Sam would even consider letting her buy him lunch, but she was right, they were friends. Sam looked at her. "You wanna have lunch, we'll have lunch but you don't _owe_ me lunch, McNally."

Andy sighed. "Fine. Where d'you wanna go?"

Neither were interested in the downtown core. They chose a quiet little restaurant and had what for them was a quick lunch. Sam's hand was on her back as they walked out.

As Andy got into the truck Sam's phone rang. Seeing the name on the caller I.D he swore making Andy give him a worried look. "Sorry." He connected the call. "What d'ya want, Boyd?"

"Sammy! Man, I haven't heard from you ..."

"That's because I don't have an answer yet, when I have one, you'll hear from me," and he disconnected the call.

"What was that about?" Andy asked looking at Sam.

They'd had such a great day together Sam was reluctant to tell her but he wouldn't _not_ tell her either. "That was Boyd,"

"Your handler," she whispered.

Sam reached for her hand. "I meant what I told him, I don't _have_ an answer yet."

They'd spent enough time together both in class and out that Andy didn't have to say anything for Sam to notice the sudden change and know something was bothering her.

Without a word, instead of heading in the direction that would take them back out of the city, Sam was suddenly going somewhere else. If it was anyone else Andy would've questioned it, but it wasn't anyone else, it was Sam and wherever he wanted to go ...

Half hour later Sam pulled into the driveway of a house that was dark. He got out of the truck and went to open Andy's door. Taking her hand he led her to the front door. He fumbled with a key before opening the door.

"Sam? Where are we? What're we doin' here?"

Sam couldn't help the smile as he closed the door and flipped on the lights. "Make yourself at home, McNally."

Andy looked around. "This is _your_ house?"

Sam laughed as he put his hands on her hips and walked her further into his home. "Don't sound so surprised."

"Not that the house is yours, jackass, that you _brought_ me here!"

Sam turned her around to look at him. "Why?"

Andy couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. "Pretty sure this goes against _every_ rule."

"You oughtta know by now it's no fun playin' by the rules _all_ the time."

Andy couldn't help the giggle.

Sam went to the fridge and grabbed 2 bottles of the only thing he had - water - before going back to the living room. He handed one to Andy before sitting on the couch.

Andy kicked her shoes off before sitting on the couch and pulling her feet underneath her.

The minutes ticked by, neither saying a word, until Andy asked, "Where'd we pick up the elephant?"

Sam laughed. "Not sure, but I know _when_."

Andy couldn't deny it and gave a sad smile.

"What d'ya say we get rid of them?"

Andy looked confused. "Them?"

"Pretty sure there's more than one thing we need to talk about."

Andy smiled shyly. "Yeah."

Sam held out his hand. Andy turned and sat against the armrest as she placed her hand his.

"Where d'you wanna start?"

Andy looked at their hands. "Do you ever wonder if we woulda met another way?"

"You don't like how we met? Or that we met?"

Andy put her hands in her lap. "I didn't say that."

"Could make dating difficult if you did," Sam teased.

Andy couldn't look at him as she said, "Dating? Who's dating?"

Sam ran his tongue over his teeth to keep from smiling. She was baiting him and they both knew it.

"You make it this hard on _all_ the guys that try to ask you out?"

"No, just the guy who has the most to lose if I say yes."

Sam finally looked at her. "_If_?"

Andy's eyes flashed with laughter as she shrugged. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Never have a girl say no before?"

"Are you?"

"Nothin' to say no to, you haven't asked ..."

Sam shook his head as he reached for her hand and said, "I think we got a few other things to talk about before I do that ..."

Andy gave a sad smile. "Which elephant d'you wanna talk about first? The one with a white shirt or the one with the shitty timing?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Clearing his throat he looked at their hands before looking at Andy as he said, "If I stay, I'm gonna ask you out ..."

"You gonna leave if I say no?" Andy teased.

Sam rolled his eyes. She knew the answer or she wouldn't be teasing him.

"You say yes we'd be breaking more than a few rules ..."

"No more than we're already breaking."

Sam laughed. "Not sure the OPC would agree."

"Afraid the OPC won't want you for another class?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and Andy laughed.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Andy broke the silence when she said, "Forget about me,"

Sam gave her a look that said _as if_, she ignored it and continued, "if Boyd brought this to you any other time, would you go?"

Sam looked Andy in the eye as he said, "Never had a reason _not_ to before." He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. He was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "_If_ I take it I don't know how long I'd be gone," his voice was a whisper.

Leaning over she kissed his cheek. "I know."

Sam wrapped his arm around her and Andy curled up against him.

"_If_ I go, I want you t'do somethin' for me," he said softly.

"What's that?" There was a smile in her voice.

"Stay here."

"Sam ..." Andy looked up at him.

"You graduate you're gonna need a place to stay when you come back to the city ... I go under, my life is gonna depend on my ability to keep my head in the game, it won't be if I'm worried about if you found a place ..."

"You this concerned about _all_ your students?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Smart ass."

Andy flashed a grin but Sam could tell she was unsure.

"Anybody asks, you're house-sitting so my team doesn't have to watch it."

"It won't seem strange you asked a student?"

"You were asked because I could trust you."

Andy smiled. "Got it all figured out, huh?"

"Except whether to go or not."

"Sam ..."

"I can't ask you out then disappear for who knows how long and I can't ask you to wait til the job is done so I can ask you when I come home ..."

"Yeah, you can, because if you don't or won't neither will I."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Have I mentioned y'all blow me away?! THANK YOU! Hope y'all are still enjoyin' the ride ...**

* * *

Sam pulled back and looked at her. He knew the determined expression on her face and sighed. Without a word he got up and left, he came back a few minutes later and held out a key ring. "You're gonna need these _if_ I go."

Andy took the keys without a word. They were heavy in her hand as she looked at them. She leaned over and set them on the table.

She had just settled back against him when the door opened. "Sammy? Brother? You here?"

"Hey man, yeah, it's me."

Sam got to his feet and held out a hand to Andy. She took it hesitantly. Hand in hand, they walked to the door. Sam leaned against the door frame and wrapped an arm around Andy's waist.

"Who's the pretty girl, Sammy?"

Andy hid her face in his shoulder and Sam laughed. "Oliver, I'd like you to meet Andy, Andy this is Oliver."

Andy held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Oliver."

"You too, Andy." He looked at Sam. "Listen brother, I just wanted to make sure it _was_ you that was here. We'll catch up over drinks when you're home for more than a couple hours."

Sam laughed. "Sounds good, man."

Oliver left and checking their watches agreed they needed to head out. On the drive back Sam made the call. "I'm in."

"Sammy! Man, that's great! I'll call you ..."

"Y'uh huh." Sam wasn't interested in anything else the other man had to say. He glanced over at the woman next to him. He couldn't believe she talked him into going. They grabbed take out and Sam drove them to Andy's.

Sam picked her up the next morning. They held hands the entire drive. Sam laughed when Andy looked around before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. After class they went to the diner. A few days later Sam was on his way to pick her up when his phone rang. Andy knew something was wrong when she got in the truck.

"What's wrong?"

Sam laughed softly, she could read him better than anybody.

"Got a call on my way here."

"Boyd?"

"Yeah."

Andy reached for his hand. "What'd he say?"

"Couldn't tell me when, just that I'm gone before you ..."

Andy knew it bothered Sam that he wouldn't see her graduate. Leaning over the console she kissed his cheek. "Then we make whatever time we've got count."

Sam smiled. In the parking lot he fully expected her to look around the way she had the last couple of days and was a little surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up and kissed him. He pulled her flush against him. They stayed that way until Sam kissed her temple and whispered, "We'll continue this later," before pushing her away. Andy smiled as she kissed his cheek before walking away.

Gail was her ever pleasant self and pissed Andy off before their day had even started. Sam found her pacing by the picnic table. He sat on top as he asked, "Who said what? And _what_ did they say?"

Andy didn't even look at him, just kept clenching her fists as she paced. Sam grabbed her by the waist. "Talk to me."

"For somebody who wants to be treated like everybody else she has _no_ problem throwing it in people's faces that her parents are white shirts. It just pisses me off!"

"Really? I couldn't tell," Sam said dryly making Andy finally look at him. She slugged him in the shoulder before putting her head on it. He kissed her temple and ran his hand up her back. "Just a few more hours and I'll take you to the diner."

Andy wrapped her arms around his waist. A few minutes later Sam _thought_ he heard her mumble _I'm_ _gonna miss this_ as she pushed away from him and stood up. Andy took a few steps away from him before she turned and said, "You owe me more than coffee at the diner!"

Sam grabbed her and pulled her back flush against him making Andy laugh as she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help the smile when Sam whispered, "Who said I'm not takin' you home with me after the diner?"

Class had barely started when Gail copped a know-it-all attitude; it didn't take long for Sam to lose his patience. He exchanged more than a few glances with Andy, Gail raised her eyebrows once but Sam ignored her. Andy waited until the room cleared before she approached Sam, as soon as she was within reach he pulled her close. "I am _not_ gonna miss her!" Sam growled.

"What about me?" she laughed.

"Why don't we skip the diner and find out?"

Andy smiled and took a step backwards toward the door, 'pulling' a laughing Sam with her.

They had just got in the truck when Sam's phone rang. "Swarek."

"Is there something you want to tell us, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "If I did, I would. There somethin' _you_ wanna tell me? If not ..."

"Sam," the caller warned.

"I'll take that as a no, thanks for calling."

Andy couldn't help but laugh as Sam hung up. "Who was that?"

"Nobody important," Sam said reaching for her hand.

Andy didn't buy it but since the call could come any day, if Sam wasn't going to think about it, neither was she. He stopped for take-out before driving to his place.

Sam no more than opened the door and Andy disappeared into his bedroom while he fixed their plates and grabbed a couple drinks. Andy came back wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.

Friday night Kim could barely contain her excitement when they walked in holding hands.

Sunday morning over coffee Sam offered to take her into the city to see her dad, Andy flat out refused after what happened the week before. "Nope, I'm happy stayin' here with you unless you ..."

Sam kissed her. "The only thing I have t'do is spend time with you."

Andy couldn't help the face splitting grin. "Ok," she whispered as she kissed him.

Andy knew Sam kept things close to the vest, only letting select people in; she knew before the trip to Toronto she had become one of those few, but the days leading up to the call he was, different, it was almost as if he was afraid to say too much.

They had just gotten into the truck on Friday night after Kim lovingly kicked them out ... again, when Sam's phone rang. They looked from the phone to each other and back before Sam finally hit 'connect'. "Boyd."

"Sammy! Ready to say goodbye to your life, man? You go in tomorrow," the voice on the other end was a lot more excited than Sam was. He simply replied, "I'll be ready," and disconnected.

Andy didn't like the way Sam's body language changed and by the time he disconnected it was as if a stranger was sitting next to him. He drove to his place without a word, neither saying anything as they walked through the door. Once inside Andy couldn't keep still. She paced the living room until Sam walked up behind her and wrapped both arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest. He had _no_ idea what to say that would make this easier for either of them so he just stood there and held her.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" she whispered.

Sam didn't have an answer for her because this was new for him too.

They were making out on the couch the next day when a horn blared from the driveway. Sam had sent Boyd a text after Andy fell asleep the night before 'reminding' him of his promise and telling him to pick him up at his place. College was almost over so he'd only be using the apartment for another couple of weeks anyway. He made Andy promise to go back to her apartment after he left. She tried to object until Sam reminded her there was only a couple weeks of classes left and she would be heading back to Toronto and his house. Despite Sam's weak protests, Andy walked him to the door. He shielded her from view with his body. Not just because the only clothes she had on was one of his shirts but she didn't need their relationship causing problems.

Andy put her hands on Sam's ribs and rubbed them up and down as he did the same. "Gonna miss you," he whispered before he kissed her. There were tears in Andy's eyes as he pulled back and grabbing his bag, stepped out the door.

Since they didn't know when the call would come, Sam had packed almost everything, Andy packed what was left and took everything with her when she left, stopping at his landlord's to hand in the keys.

Class wasn't the same without Sam but Andy did her best to keep her promise not to judge Sam's replacement.

A month after Sam left Andy walked through the OPC's doors one last time. The day of graduation Andy couldn't help but think of Sam. For eight weeks she had listened as he told them to listen to that little voice that was their gut instinct and sitting there during the ceremony Andy's told her she was being watched. She tried to look around without being obvious. When her name was called Andy made her way to the stage, _everyone_ had a camera so there was no way for her to know that someone there was taking pictures of her and only her.

After the ceremony Tommy stepped up to the group of graduates. He congratulated them all before stepping in front of his daughter. His voice was thick with emotion as he told her how proud of her he was and how much he loved her. The smell of alcohol was unmistakable. Andy was embarrassed and hurt that he would show up on one of the most important days of her life wasted. When she would've called him out for not being able to put her above the bottle for even a few hours Andy heard Sam's voice in her head, she took a deep breath and stepped back. "Appreciate you being here, Dad. I know it's a long ride home ..." she motioned for the friend who had been her dad's ride.

She went with the others to a small graduation celebration before going back to her apartment. Getting ready for bed she didn't notice the note on her pillow until she pulled back the covers.

_**Couldn't let today go by without you knowing that even though I couldn't be there to see it, I couldn't be more proud.**_

There was no signature, but Andy knew who it was from she just didn't know how he'd gotten it there.

Two days after graduation Andy packed up her apartment and loaded her car with her things as well as Sam's for the drive back home. She had never considered her apartment anything more than temporary since her OPC courses only lasted 12 weeks. Pulling into Sam's driveway she couldn't help but wonder if this was temporary too. She left Sam's stuff in the boxes, putting them in the spare room until Sam came back. Her apartment had been furnished so she didn't have a lot of stuff or much to unpack.

When she got the email with her placement she was torn between embarrassment and excitement at the thought of making her own mark on 15 Division. She called everybody and found out they'd all be out of the same Division. Traci hooked up with a Detective at the OPC, Andy _tried_ to be the supportive friend and _not_ laugh while she freaked out because Jerry was out of 15. It wasn't just the rule of rookies being involved with superior officers that made Traci nervous but someone finding out about her six year old son.

The night of rookie hazing, they were all slammed against the bar and cuffed with their hands behind their backs; deal was, first rookie out of their cuffs drank on the Division, the rest of the rookies paid; while Gail used her brother to get out of hers, Andy used a lesson her dad had taught her and after stepping out of hers used an earring to pick the lock on the cuffs causing those around her to cheer. The bar was packed so no one saw someone set up a tab for Andy.

They were teasing Dov about his bar bill being more than his allowance when Chris got all sappy and sentimental making them roll their eyes. Andy soon after called it a night. She crawled into Sam's bed missing him and wishing he was there.

Sitting through their first Parade, none of the rookies could sit still. They thought they were in for a reassuring pep talk, instead, their staff sergeant dismissed Parade with the warning _not_ to screw up. As they left Parade, all but one owned their nerves, Gail being Gail shrugged it off as no big deal. In line at the coffee station Dov said what they were all thinking, "Maybe for her it's no big deal, she screws up mommy or daddy'll save her badge."

Andy couldn't believe her 'luck'. The cop leaning against the cruiser was Sam's friend, Oliver. She stuck out her hand. "Andy McNally."

Oliver looked at the woman in front of him shocked. "As in Tommy's daughter?"

Andy shifted her weight. "Yes, Sir."

Oliver waited until they were in the confines of the car to ask the burning question. "There any _other_ relationships I need to know about?"

Andy chewed her lip nervously before she said, "You already know about my relationship with Sam, Oliver."

Oliver sighed. "Usually when I have 'the talk' with a rookie I'm telling them not to get _me_ killed, before reassuring them that we'll both go home end of shift ..."

"So why's today any different?"

"Because if anything happens to you and Sammy finds out it happened while you were with me he'll have my ass."

Andy couldn't help but laugh.

Their day was uneventful which suited Oliver just fine. Sam wasn't the _only_ reason Oliver was happy to see shift end without incident, a day with Andy and he had the gut level instinct to protect her like she was his own daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To the "Guest" who "cautioned" me not to follow the show because that's been done '101 times' but who "really likes" the story ... thanks for the warning, but the story is my own.**

**I'm STILL blown away by every follow, favorite & review! Thank y'all so much for taking time outta your day to read & let me know you stopped by!**

* * *

Two months after Andy's training period was over she was run over during what should have been a routine traffic stop. They rushed her to the hospital where Frank was waiting with the rest of his Division for word on their friend and fellow officer. When the doctor came out the rookies expected her to ask for Tommy and were surprised when she didn't.

"McNally family?"

Every cop in the waiting room turned to face her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I get that you consider each other family, but right now, I need her next of kin," she checked Andy's information. "Are any of you Sam Swarek?"

Frank looked at Noelle who shrugged. They turned to Jerry who was quick to deflect, "Don't look at me."

"How does she even _know_ Sammy? He's been under since before she got a badge number," Frank wondered aloud.

Traci spoke up. "He was one of her instructors at the OPC."

The only thing Noelle could do when Frank looked at her was shake her head, she didn't have the answers he was looking for.

The doctor asking if Sam could be contacted drew everyone's attention and reminded them that their questions could wait.

Fighting back the emotion that threatened to choke him, Oliver said, "I'll find him."

Noticing his name plate, the doctor checked Andy's contact information. Next to Sam's name it had in parenthesis _If unavailable, Oliver Shaw_

"Since he's listed as her primary contact that would be appreciated, you're listed in case he's unavailable,"

Oliver smiled sadly.

"She gonna be alright, Doc?" Frank asked the question everyone was afraid of.

"She's lucky, it could've been a lot worse,"

Oliver moved away from the doctor. "I, I'll ... I'll see if I can't track Sammy down," he said before walking out.

The doctor looked at Frank. "Sorry, that rookie is like a daughter to him." The doctor gave an understanding smile.

In the hall Oliver called a number he hoped he'd never have to.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sammy?"

"Shaw? You know I can't tell you that."

"Does he have a burner?"

The man on the other end scoffed. "Of course."

"Then gimme the number."

"Not gonna happen."

"It is or _you're_ gonna be the one to explain why a hospital couldn't reach a _cop's_ primary contact and you're gonna _hope_ he doesn't kill you with his bare hands when he finds out that _you_ ..."

Oliver didn't finish his sentence before a number was unhappily given and the call was disconnected. He didn't even stop to wonder about the timing, he just dialed the number.

Sam didn't have caller I.D but he didn't need it to know the number that came up on his phone. Since Boyd was the only one that was supposed to have his number he knew without answering something was wrong.

Sam got alone as fast as possible and called the familiar number. Oliver refused to leave before he got in touch with Sam, he was Andy's primary choice, not only did she need him, he deserved to know. He couldn't make himself leave the waiting room so he was there when his phone rang. It took him a few rings before he realized his phone was ringing so he didn't bother with the caller I.D. as he accepted the call. "Shaw."

There was a hollowness in his friend's voice. He forced the word from his throat. "Oliver ..."

Oliver let out the breath he had been subconsciously holding. "Sammy."

"Yeah, brother, it's me. What ..."

Oliver didn't let him finish the question before he said, "It's McNally, Sammy, she ... she was run over on duty."

Sam swore. "Where is she?"

"We're at the General. There's somethin' you need to know brother ... you're listed as primary contact."

That surprised Sam. "I'll be there as soon as I can," was the last thing Oliver heard before the line went dead as Sam disconnected the call.

Sam made another call before he went back. When Boyd picked up all he said before hanging up was, "I'm out." When he 'started' he was given a list of Do's and Don'ts so he did the one thing that would get him fired, leaving the door open for Boyd to send someone else in.

Sam walked through the hospital's doors less than an hour later.

At the nurses' station Sam asked for Andy McNally, when the nurse asked if he was family, Sam didn't think twice, he said he was her husband. She gave him directions to the waiting room without hesitation. Oliver still occupied a chair.

Oliver jumped up when he saw him. "Sammy. " He gave Sam a quick hug before going to find Andy's doctor. Oliver walked back in a few minutes later with a woman Sam could only assume was Andy's doctor.

"Officer Swarek?" she held out her hand, "Dr. Chase."

Sam shook her hand. "Sam."

"I'm glad they were able to get in touch with you. I gave Andy's Staff Sergeant and Division as much of an update as I could without you here to send them home."

Oliver shook his head and chuckled when Sam said, "I don't give a damn what Frank or anybody else knows, Doc, just tell _me_, she alright?"

There was a smirk on Dr. Chase's face as she checked Andy's chart before giving them the full extent of Andy's injuries.

"Is she awake?"

"No, she was given a sedative before they even left the scene. We'll check her for signs of a concussion once it wears off."

"When can I see her?"

Dr. Chase smiled. "I'll come get you once we get her settled," she promised before leaving.

Once they were alone Oliver asked the burning question, "How long before you go back?"

"I don't. I called Boyd after I hung up with you and told him I was done. Op is still in play, he just needs to send somebody else in. How did Frank, how did he take me bein' her primary contact?"

"He was confused. Nash told him you met at the OPC."

"She still with Jerry?"

Oliver's eyes popped. "What?!"

Sam laughed. "You heard me."

"No. Night of the rookie hazing, she met Steve Peck ..."

"As in..."

"One and the same, brother, one, and, the same."

"At least he's nothin' like his sister."

It was Oliver's turn to laugh. "Does that mean you know Peck?"

"Yeah, the Ice Queen was in my class along with Andy, Nash and Epstein."

"No Diaz?"

"He was too busy learning the manual cover to cover."

Oliver laughed. "When the rookies first started he questioned _everything_ the T.O's did."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Brother, did you call the Superintendent's _daughter_ the _Ice Queen_?!"

Sam flashed a grin but Oliver didn't get a response because the doctor came to tell them Andy was settled. Sam clapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Let's go, brother. "

Oliver stopped just inside the door, Sam pushed him toward the bed reminding him, "If she was your partner she needs to know you're safe."

Sam stood back and watched as Oliver brushed back her bangs to kiss her forehead before he whispered, "You make me proud, don't make me worry." Straightening he walked to the door, turning he said, "We'll catch up once that girl is better. Keep me posted. " Sam nodded once, a silent agreement to both.

Once Oliver was gone Sam walked over to the bed and pulled the chair next to her good side. Kissing her temple he whispered, "This was a helluva way to get me to come home, McNally."

Sam didn't know how long he sat there holding her hand before the sedative began to wear off.

Andy woke up disoriented and in unfamiliar surroundings. She thought she heard Sam's voice, but that wasn't possible ... was it? He was still under ... wasn't he?

"About time, Sleeping Beauty," Sam laughed softly when he saw she was coming to.

Andy tried to turn her head but the tugging on the bandage caused her to flinch, changing her mind.

Sam jumped out of the chair. "Easy, Andy."

Andy swallowed a couple of times trying to find her voice. Sam poured her some water and handed it to her, holding her up so she could drink.

Andy handed him back the glass. Her voice was barely a whisper when she finally found it. "Sam?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression. "You hopin' for somebody else?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "What're you doin' here?"

Sam sat on the bed. "Oliver called, said somebody confused you for a bowling pin ..."

Andy sighed. "How did he even find you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just glad he did."

"But Boyd ..."

"You wanna see Boyd?" Sam feigned hurt.

"If I didn't have 10 tons of plaster on ..."

Sam chuckled softly.

"You gonna tell me the damage?"

Sam feathered his fingers over her forehead brushing her hair back. "There isn't 10 tons, just enough for a broken arm and leg, they're not broken but your ribs _are_ bruised, your shoulder was dislocated and the bandages you were tuggin' at when you woke up are covering the scratches the pavement left as souvenirs."

Andy closed her eyes. "Oliver had you pulled over a couple broken bones? God, Sam, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not, and he didn't have me pulled, McNally, I made the call."

"So the op ..."

"Still in play, Boyd just needs to send somebody else in."

Sam laughed as she visibly relaxed.

Dr. Chase smiled as she walked in and saw that Andy was awake. "It's good to see you awake, Andy, I'm Dr. Chase." She looked at Sam, he was still sitting on the bed. "I'm sure Mr. Swarek's told you ..."

"He didn't tell me when I can go home,"

"You'll stay here as long as you need to, McNally," Sam said in a tone that made Andy laugh which was a mistake because of her ribs.

The doctor hid her smile when Sam mumbled, "Dammit, don't do that."

"Let's see how you are, then we'll talk about when you can get outta here."

The doctor looked at them. "You've got a mild concussion. You can't be alone."

"Trust me, Doc, she won't be," Sam said softly.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Longest you can let her sleep at a time is 2 hours, Sam. If you can keep her awake longer great,"

"If she wasn't carryin' that extra weight, Doc, neither one of us would be gettin' much sleep for the next couple of days."

Andy's embarrassed squeak made the doctor smile. "Then it's a good thing she is, Sam ... _no_ physical activity for the first 48 hours or until we see how quickly she's recovering."

"Looks like you gotta keep your hands to yourself, McNally," he teased.

Andy rolled her eyes. "You're the one I'm worried about," made the doctor laugh. Sam ran his tongue over his teeth before giving in to the full dimpled grin.

"Andy, how's the pain level?"

"I'll probably feel it more later."

Dr. Chase didn't hesitate, she wrote out a prescription and handed it to Sam. He'd visit the pharmacy on the way home.

"So, can I get outta here?"

Looking at Sam Dr. Chase smiled when she got a small nod. "Don't see why not," she grinned at Andy as she said, "as long as Sam does what he's told."

Andy couldn't help but laugh even though it hurt. Sam growled raising the doctor's eyebrows while Andy shook her head, the tug at the bandage making her flinch and Sam growl again. Andy couldn't help the devilish grin as she said, "Y'know I'm startin' to think you're confusin' me with the Ice Queen growlin' like that."

Sam flashed a dimpled grin. "No you're not, 'cause you know I wouldn't be here for her."

Andy couldn't help the smile.

"Sam, I'm gonna leave Andy's care instructions at the Nurses' Station, you can get them on your way out. Is there somebody you can call to bring Andy a change of clothes?"

From the doorway Oliver said, "Right here, Doc. Sammy, you need help gettin' her home?"

"Since I don't have my truck ..."

"Car's out front, brother."

Sam smiled. "I owe ya, brother. "

Oliver smiled. "Just take care of my rookie. Andy, Celery said to call if you need her."

Andy smiled. "I'll call her later."

Oliver smiled and nodded before turning and walking out.

The second he was gone Sam looked at Andy and asked, "Celery? Who's Celery?"

Andy laughed softly, taking as deep a breath as her ribs would let her to ease the pain before she answered him. "Celery is Oliver's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? McNally, Oliver's married with 3 girls, wife's name is Zoe."

Andy leaned back against him. "_Ex_-wife. She met him at the door after a really bad shift with signed divorce papers and said she was done. He has sole custody of the girls."

Sam knew by her voice that Oliver's situation reminded her of her own.

"He met Celery 5 months ago, they've been together for 4."

"The girls?"

"They love Celery. She makes him happy."

Sam shook his head and laughed. "This takes his love of food to a whole new level."

Andy couldn't help it, she laughed. Sam shrugged and flashed a dimpled grin. "C'mon, let's get you dressed and outta here."

Dr. Chase handed him the bag. "I'll be back with her release papers."

"Thanks Doc."

He couldn't help the smile when he pulled one of his shirts out. "You _always_ carry one of my shirts around?"

Andy gave a small shrug as she smiled shyly.

Sam laughed as he kissed her temple. "I missed you too."

As gently as he could he got her dressed, not an easy task with her shoulder. He hated seeing her all taped up.

45 minutes later Andy's gentle laugh made Sam look at her. She pointed to the car by his driveway and the man leaning against it. Sam rolled his eyes as he parked the borrowed car. Sam ignored Oliver until he had Andy out of the car. "You remind me of a stray brother, followin' a guy home."

Oliver smacked him in the head. Sam just laughed. "Open the door. "

Oliver unlocked the door and waited for Sam to carry Andy inside before walking in and closing the door.

Sam settled Andy on the couch while Oliver brought her bag in. Oliver called and arranged to have the car picked up by a senior officer before leaving with the promise to check up on Andy later. Sam walked him to the door. "Thanks for the call and the car." Oliver smiled as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You guys need _anything_ ..."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, brother," before closing the door.

Sam had barely sat down next to Andy before his phone rang. He laughed when he saw the caller. Shaking his head he let it go to voice mail.

"Hiding from the girlfriend already?" Andy teased.

Sam laughed as he put his arms around her. "Kinda hard to hide from her when she's on my couch. "

Andy tried to lean back against him. "You're avoiding somebody ..."

"Yeah, the rest of the world, and it can wait."

When Frank called Sam hesitated before picking up.

"Sammy."

Sam sighed, he knew that tone. "You sound like a shirt, Frank."

"Boyko moved to Headquarters not quite 6 months ago, I got his office."

"Congratulations, brother."

"Thanks Sammy, though you may not wanna celebrate over drinks when we're done."

"You really wanna do this when she _just_ got outta the hospital?"

Frank sighed, he _really_ didn't want to be the bad guy. "She's out on medical leave, you're still under until further notice."

Sam smiled. "We'll get together for that drink soon."

He was about to hang up when Frank said, "Hey Sammy, it's great to have ya home."

"Thanks. Say hi to Noelle for me."

Sam hung up and was about to ask what she wanted to eat when there was a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for comin' along for the ride, hope you're still enjoyin' it!**

* * *

Sam opened the door and laughed when he saw the delivery guy. He thanked him and closed the door. At first he thought it was from Oliver until he saw the envelope. He left the envelope on the table by the door, taking only the pizza into the living room. When Andy started to fall asleep Sam carried her to the bedroom, after he changed her into her pajamas she crawled in bed with his help. When Sam turned for the door she reached for him. He chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be right here next to you when you wake up, I'm just gonna clean up and bring some water in for when you need your meds." Her acknowledgement was muffled by a yawn making Sam laugh as he walked out.

After cleaning up Sam grabbed the discarded envelope. Inside was a flash drive. He booted his laptop up and put the flash drive in cursing when a password was required. Checking the envelope he came up empty. Grabbing his phone he sent a text _**Password?**_

A few minutes later his phone beeped. He deleted the message after the contents were accessed. He saved the files to the hard drive before deleting the drive and shutting the computer down, he'd look at the files later. Getting a glass of water and Andy's prescription he made his way to the bedroom.

He woke her up as he crawled in bed next to her. She grumbled her displeasure but Sam ignored her. Setting the alarm on his phone to the most annoying sound, Sam set it to go off every 2 hours.

The next morning Sam had just brought Andy out to the couch when the door opened and Oliver walked in followed by a woman Sam didn't know. Sam winked at Andy before looking over his shoulder as he said, "Remind me to change the locks."

Oliver smacked him in the head as he pushed past him to drop a quick kiss on Andy's head. Andy ignored Sam and Oliver as she smiled at the woman who stood at the door. "Come on in Celery. Don't pay any attention to these two."

Both Sam and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged before laughing. Andy rolled her eyes. "I'd offer to get you a coffee, but,"

Sam laughed as he stood up. "I'll get them."

"Make 1 a tea, Sammy," Oliver called.

He returned a few minutes later with 3 coffees and a tea. Handing the tea to Celery he said, "I take it this is for you?"

Celery smiled as she took the offered cup. "Thanks."

Oliver smiled as he put an arm around Celery. "Darlin' you hear me talk about this guy enough it's about time you got to meet him ... Sam Swarek. Sammy, I'd like you to meet Celery."

Before they finished their coffees there was a knock at the door before it opened and Jerry walked in. "Sammy?"

Sam laughed. "Does Frank know you're out harassing people?"

Jerry clutched his chest. "Funny."

Sam's smirk was expected and didn't disappoint. Jerry hugged him. "Welcome home, brother, sorry it happened the way it did ," he looked at Andy, "How ya doin' McNally?"

Andy smiled. "Hi Jerry, livin' the dream."

Laughter echoed through the room before Jerry looked at Oliver and said, "Give you a ride?"

Oliver stood. "Sounds good." He kissed Celery before leaning over and kissing the top of Andy's head.

Celery left shortly after Oliver and Jerry. Sam walked Celery out, closing the door he turned to see Andy falling asleep. He set the alarm on his phone before helping her stretch out.

While Andy slept on the couch Sam grabbed his laptop. He grabbed another coffee while he waited for the computer to boot up. Sitting down he opened the file he had transferred the night before. He smiled when he saw Andy's smile. He was still looking at the pictures of Andy's graduation when the alarm on his phone went off. He shut it off without taking his eyes off the screen.

"What's so interesting?" Andy's voice was thick with sleep. Sam smiled as he slid the computer to within reach; after helping Andy into a sitting position and sitting next to her he grabbed it and set in her lap. Andy looked at the screen and saw herself at her OPC graduation. She looked at Sam. "How?"

Sam laughed softly. "That was one of the conditions of me takin' the op, if I had to miss your graduation I got it in pictures. They were delivered last night."

"Explains why I felt like I was bein' watched ... I was. Wait, there was a note on my pillow ..."

Sam smiled. "Yeah. But I didn't put it there, Boyd's team did."

They looked through the pictures until Andy started to fall asleep again.

Sam wasn't taking chances with her concussion, taking Andy back to the doctor 3 days later. Both sighed in relief when Dr. Chase gave the go ahead for Andy to sleep through the night. Sam couldn't help but laugh when Andy asked about the tape binding both her ribs and shoulder. She frowned when Dr. Chase said it would be weeks before she was healed enough for the tape to be removed not just changed. Dr. Chase didn't even let her ask, saying that it would be a couple of months before she was cleared for even light duty. Andy was still grumbling as Sam set her in the truck.

"What's the rush, McNally? Got a boyfriend I don't know about?"

Andy looked straight as she said, "Now that you mention it,"

Sam's eyes went wide and Andy couldn't keep from laughing. "Relax Swarek, only dates I had were with a 6 year old."

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Let's go."

Andy flashed an impish grin.

Sam had just carried Andy inside when an unfamiliar car pulled in the driveway. He grabbed his off duty revolver and checked the chamber, not willing to chance that who he was undercover had followed him home. He knew by the knock whoever was on the other side of the door was a cop. It was a good bet dropping the op to be with Andy put him on more than one person's shit list. He knew he was probably looking at an indefinite 'assignment' with the OPC with no UCs coming his way for the foreseeable future but Sam couldn't find it in himself to care. He opened the door to find Frank, Boyd and Superintendent Elaine Peck. He couldn't say he was surprised so he just stood back and motioned them in. Andy tried to sit up a little straighter when she saw her Staff Sergeant and Division Superintendent walk in with a guy she didn't know.

Sam didn't care _who_ was in his living room as he watched Andy's attempt to seem less fragile in front of her superior officers, moving past Frank, he grabbed another pillow and propped Andy up more. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Sam smiled back. As he straightened he turned toward the 3 people still standing. "Must really be in shit if all 3 of you are here."

"Sammy," Frank cautioned.

"Save it, Frank. Say whatever you're gonna say and ..."

"Officer Swarek," their Superintendent began before Boyd put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on, Sammy, let's let Frank check up on ..."

"McNally," Sam said her name automatically.

Boyd's flippant, "Whatever. We need to talk," earned him one of the infamous Swarek growls.

Sam looked at Andy. "You ok?"

Andy smiled. "I'll be fine."

Sam looked at Boyd. "Get your ass in the kitchen." He didn't wait to see if the other man followed, just went straight to the kitchen.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Boyd asked, "You got the files?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Guys were happy to do it."

"You're not here to see if I got pictures of Andy, so what'd you want? And it better not have anything t'do with me leavin' her."

Boyd grabbed for Sam's hand. Sam snatched it back. The look he gave Boyd said it all.

"Checkin' for a ring 'cause you sound a lot like somebody who wears one."

Sam rolled his eyes.

In the living room, if Andy thought her nerves were bad in front of her superior officers with Sam _in_ the room, without him they were off the charts not knowing _why_ they were there. Frank started to laugh when she started rambling. Andy looked at him. "Relax, McNally, we're just here to see how you're doin'."

"You couldn't do that over the phone?" Sam asked coming back into the room.

It was a tough sell to get Sam to believe they were only there to check up on Andy, not reprimand _him_ but by the time they said their goodbyes he wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop with a punishment.

Elaine Peck shook Sam's hand at the door. "It's good to know the TPS has officers so committed to being there for their fellow officer." Her wink said she knew Andy wasn't there professionally. Sam didn't give a damn, they weren't breaking any rules.

Andy's scratches healed without leaving a mark. Her ribs and shoulder were taped up for 6 weeks, she was more than happy when the doctor said they were healed and the tape could come off. Andy saw the doctor weekly, because of her job Dr. Chase wasn't in the mood to rush removing the plaster from the leg or arm. Sam knew he'd be just as impatient if it was him, but he still laughed as she grumbled while he helped her into the truck.

"Did anybody ever tell you, you need to work on your bedside manner?" she grumbled before he closed the door.

Sam laughed as he leaned in and kissed her. "You never complained about my bedside manner before," Sam teased flashing her a dimpled grin.

Andy rolled her eyes.

The day Andy's casts were taken off Sam carried her into the house despite her protests. "Dammit Sam! Put me down! I didn't forget how to walk!" was all Sam heard. He laughed every time. Every time he did she hit him which made him grateful she _wasn't_ sporting plaster anymore.

She was as antsy as a kid at Christmas, Sam had never seen her like that before. "McNally, _what_ is goin' on with you?"

"Does Frank know I got my casts off?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You've had them off how long?"

"Long enough to at least get a _call_ from Frank sayin' when my desk duty _starts_ ..."

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Were you this over eager as a rookie?"

Andy flashed him a smile. "I blame my OPC instructors. We were taught by the best, it's their fault I wanna prove it."

Sam couldn't help the full dimpled grin. Andy didn't know who he was calling when he grabbed the phone until she heard, "Hey Frank, yeah, she's home."

Andy couldn't hear Frank's side of the conversation but Sam's "Yeah, she can sit a desk," made her smile then she heard, "Desk? I thought you said I _wasn't_ bein' reprimanded 'cause that damn well sounds like one to me!"

Andy couldn't hear it, but knew Frank was going to need a good sales pitch to sell Sam on ten hours on desk. When Sam smiled a full dimpled smile Andy's only thought was _That was one helluva pitch, Frank_. Sam hung up shortly after, promising Frank would see both of them the next Monday morning.

He'd barely hung up before Sam heard, "Monday, Sam? Why can't we start tomorrow?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Because as cute as you are, even _you_ ain't gettin' me on desk on a night rotation. Next rotation starts on Monday, you and I are on it." Andy's "Fine!" made him laugh. He was still laughing when she threw a pillow at him.

Andy wouldn't admit it to anyone but Sam, but as he helped her to her feet to use the bathroom later on she was glad she had a few days to get used to the crutches. She was anything but graceful on them. She didn't object when Sam said he was carrying her to bed. The next morning Andy tried to get out of bed without waking him to use the bathroom and ended up waking him anyway when one of the crutches went out from under her and she did a face plant into the bedroom floor. Sam was afraid she hurt herself, but the only thing hurt was Andy's pride.

When the alarm went Monday morning, Sam was sure if Andy could have jumped out of bed she would have. From the welcome she got during Parade it was obvious she was part of the family and had been missed. Something only Sam would know anything about was the lack of shadow Andy carried. She had made _her_ mark on the Division and Sam was proud of her for that.

His friends tried to judge the smile, but none of them could tell if Sam was smiling because he was glad to be home or because of the brunette he never took his eyes off of.

As happy as she was to be back, by the time her ten hours were up, Andy was more than ready to call it a shift and get outta there.

"Comin' to the Penny?" was the echo heard through the hall when she stepped out of the locker room.

"Yeah, because alcohol is gonna be _so_ helpful manoeuvring those things," Gail said coming out behind Andy.

"Don't make me call your mother," made Gail turn her head. Seeing her brother she just rolled her eyes. Looking at Tracy, Gail asked, "What _do_ you see in him?"

"Hopefully it isn't you," Sam said under his breath. Andy had to cough to cover up her laugh. She elbowed him in the ribs. Sam gave a soft grunt. Andy flashed an innocent look at him that made him shake his head and laugh. "You ready?"

She flashed a smile. "When you are."

Sam smiled. "You heard her rookies, let's go." At the truck, Sam helped her in and put her crutches and their gear in the back. As soon as he climbed behind the wheel Andy asked if they were going back to his place or the Penny.

"You don't get welcomed back until you're off desk, but it sounds like your friends want you to go. You wanna put in an appearance we can."

"They'll survive without me. I honestly didn't think riding a desk would be so exhausting."

"What can I tell ya, McNally? Ridin' a desk is every cops dream assignment because of the off the charts excitement level," Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's a pillow when I need to throw it?" she mumbled just loud enough for Sam to hear. He grinned as he started the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To the reviewer who was surprised Traci didn't visit during Andy's recovery, just because it wasn't written out, doesn't mean it didn't happen. And if the op (or any fallout) mattered it'd be there.**

**I'm STILL blown away by every follow, favorite & review! Thank y'all SO much for taking time outta your day to read & let me know you stopped by!**

* * *

They fell into a routine over the next few weeks. They kept it professional so it was almost a game for their friends trying to figure their relationship out. The day Andy was cleared for active duty, Frank dismissed Parade with the reminder of drinks at the Penny after shift. Checking the board on their way out they were surprised to see they were partnered together. Frank was still at the podium so Sam approached him.

"Problem, Sammy?"

"No, just makin' sure I read that board right. Did you _really_ put us together?"

Frank flashed a smile. "Afraid your cadet'll show you up, Sammy?"

Sam looked at Andy who was talking to Oliver as she waited. "More like afraid she forgot what I taught her if she's been listenin' to him." Sam made sure his comment carried.

Andy rolled her eyes and smiled, Oliver on the other hand reached out and smacked him in the head. "Did I say it was good to have you back? Keep it up Sammy and I'll change my mind."

Sam flashed a grin at his friend. "No you won't."

Oliver shook his head and called for Epstein.

Andy couldn't help but laugh at them. Looking at Sam and Frank she asked, "Everything ok?"

The warmth in Frank's smile made Andy relax, then he said, "You guys haven't killed each other on desk, thought I'd put it to the test and see how you survive 10 hours active duty," and Andy was that same bundle of nerves she was her first day. Sam put his hand on the small of her back reassuringly as they exited the Parade Room

At the coffee station Sam fixed their coffees and handing Andy hers headed for the Sally Port door. Sam more or less spent the day observing her. End of shift they separated at the locker rooms and when a freshly showered Andy stepped out Sam was leaning against the wall waiting. "You ready for this McNally?" he teased.

"As long as I've got a way home, absolutely." Sam laughed and turned them towards the exit.

They walked into the Penny to cheers, Andy couldn't help but hide her face in Sam's shoulder. They walked to the bar and laughed. The number of glasses lined up was another indication of how much she meant to the Division, not just as an officer but as a person.

"There is _no_ way I'm drinkin' all those," Andy said as Sam motioned for Liam.

"Hey Sammy! Welcome home."

Sam smiled. "Thanks man."

"Pick your poison, Andy. In case ya didn't notice, there's a string of empty glasses with your name on 'em. Ev'rybody that comes and says one of your drinks is on them gets added to the line."

Andy looked at Sam. "I'd offer to buy you a coffee, but ..."

Sam laughed. "We'll save those for tomorrow when we need 'em." He looked at Liam. "Give us 2 draught to start." Liam nodded and went to pour their beer. When he set them on the bar, Sam said, "Do me a favor, man?"

"Course, Sammy, what is it?"

"Take mine outta Andy's but don't tell anybody."

Liam laughed. "Sure thing, Sammy."

When the rookies noticed Andy at the bar they called her over. Andy gave Sam an apologetic smile. He gave her one in return and inclined his head slightly toward the rookies.

"See ya after last call?" They both knew she wasn't getting out of there until that line of drinks was gone.

"Unless you take somebody else home," Andy teased.

Sam growled. "Go have fun with your friends. I'll put up with Jerry and Oliver."

"Don't sound so happy to see us Sammy," Oliver said putting his arm around Sam's shoulder as he kissed Andy's cheek. "Join us for a drink later? Celery's comin'."

Andy bounced a little, she loved spending time with Oliver and Celery. "You know where to find me. 'Scuse me, I gotta go put some money on Traci beating Dov at darts." Oliver and Sam both reached for their wallets, if it was easy money, they were in. Jerry walked up as they handed the money to Andy. "Traci over Dov?"

Andy grinned and held out her hand. "Ante up Jerry, you still owe Oliver from one of your poker games awhile back."

Jerry's eyes popped. "McNally, how the hell d'you know I owe Shaw money?"

Andy laughed. "Sources Jerry, you know I can't reveal that."

Jerry shook his head and reached for his wallet.

Andy took the guys money and her drink and headed for her fellow rookies. When the inevitable challenge was issued Andy handed the money to Gail. Steve joined the rookies as the 'Official Traci Nash Cheering Section', Gail made a gagging noise while everybody else told him he was welcome to join them anytime. Dov took his beating with trademark Dov style and a hug. Steve was going to leave when Traci wrapped an arm around his waist. They talked and laughed until Andy heard her name, she looked over to see Celery with Sam and Oliver. She said goodnight to the rookies and made her way across the bar.

As hard as it was, Sam kept his distance until Oliver called him over. Andy gave him an _it wasn't my idea_ look. He just shrugged and sat down. When Liam called last call Sam was glad Frank switched Andy to active on the Friday before their weekend off, working with a hangover was _not_ something he enjoyed ... even if he _did_ do it after poker nights.

"How are you two gettin' home?" Celery asked as Liam came over with a tray. Her question was answered when Liam said, "Sammy, your cab'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Liam. _Please_ tell me you didn't bring another one?"

Liam laughed. "Last one, and this one's on Sammy."

Andy looked at Sam. "You didn't ..."

Sam smiled as Liam set cups in front of both of them. Andy laughed. "Thank you."

Andy woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone using a jackhammer on her head. She had no idea how her dad swam his way to the bottom of a bottle on a regular basis. She wasn't sure what woke her until she heard the flush of the toilet.

Sam chuckled softly when he returned to the bedroom and saw Andy with the pillow over her head. Crawling back in bed he pried the pillow away. Andy snatched it back. "Unless you brought coffee, go away."

Sam laughed softly at the grumblings muffled by the pillow. "I bought coffee last night, this morning's on you."Sam had to duck back as she flung the pillow over his side of the bed. He laughed as the pillow landed on the edge of the bed before falling to the floor. "Has Frank seen you hungover? Is that why he worked the schedule so we'd be off?" he teased.

"I thought Frank did that because he knew _you_," she threw back at him, smiling, even though her eyes were still closed.

Sam laughed softly as he leaned over and kissed her. "Advil or Tylenol?"

"Both?"

Sam shook his head but smiled. "Just think if you'd had to drink them by yourself."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remind me to thank you later."

Andy let out a squeal of surprise when Sam picked her up and carried her towards the bathroom.

They were sitting on the couch after a shared shower, coffees in hand when Sam's phone rang. Checking the caller I.D, he laughed. Andy gave him a funny look as he connected the call. "Hey man!" Sam hung up a few minutes later, his smile when he smiled at her was almost sad. "You bring out the dad in him."

Andy didn't have to ask who. "Yeah. My first day at 15 I ... I thought I was nervous just bein' Tommy McNally's kid, then _your_ friend turned out to be my T.O ... his "talk" wasn't his typical talk, because of you,"

Sam looked her in question and she laughed. "He said his usual talks he told the rookie not to get him killed before promising they'd both go home but with me ... he said you'd have his ass if anything happened to me."

Sam gave a Cheshire grin. Andy couldn't help but smile back. For the first time since Sam had been back they were talking, talking the way they did at the diner.

Neither was surprised when Oliver stopped by. "Sorry brother, she may be your girlfriend, but she's my girl."

"So I've heard," Sam said with a laugh, his arms around Andy as she leaned back against him.

Oliver shrugged. "Somebody had to take care of her while you were off tryin' to save the world."

Sam laughed again. "Hardly, but thanks." He looked at Andy, "Does that mean things with Tommy ..."

Andy's smile was sad. "Yeah, he's still swimmin' his way to the bottom of a bottle more than he isn't."

Sam kissed her temple. "I'm sorry."

Andy shrugged.

"I think we were celebrating her first week on the streets," Andy nodded when Oliver looked at her, "when Tommy came into the Penny. He'd already had a few, my rookie and I were sharing a drink before she joined her fellow rookies. Was glad she was with me when Tommy went on a drunken rant and said she could do better than be me. When my rookie tried to crawl through a knot in the floor I figured it was time Tommy left so I helped him to the door so he could get some air while we waited for the cab Liam called. I put Tommy in the cab and went back inside to see Andy paying her tab and grabbing her jacket. The look on her face broke my heart so I paid mine and went after her. She was in the lot in tears. When I asked if she was ok, she said for the first time since you left she wished you were there to talk to. I brought her back here not knowin' she was stayin' here ... until she thanked me for bringin' her home."

Sam smiled.

"We did 'rookie nights' where we'd get together for movies and pizza after drinks at the Penny. The lecture I got _before_ you left was bad enough, I didn't wanna deal with the Ice Queen's attitude when I wasn't breakin' any rules so I let them think I was stayin' with my dad. Nobody but Oliver knew I was here ... until you came home."

"So when I brought you home ..."

"It didn't raise eyebrows, buddy, because everybody's eyebrows had already hit their hairlines when the doctor asked for you instead of her dad and said you were her primary contact. It was a given when she was ready to be released you'd bring her here."

Andy looked pointedly at Oliver. "You coulda taken me to your place _just_ as easily."

"And have him never forgive me for not doin' everything possible and more to find him and bring him home?! Do I look like Diaz to you? You needed to have the person you trusted most there and you and I both know that manual quotin' rookie is the _only_ one ..."

Sam was laughing. Andy _tried_ not to ... finally giving in.

"If he gets sent to the OPC I know the course he's gonna teach," Sam said smiling. That made Andy laugh even harder.

Oliver shook his head. "I refuse to get myself in hot water by agreeing with you, Sammy," he said with a tell-tale smile. Oliver stood. "Ok, the witch probably knows I'm here, so I better get outta here before I'm in shit with her _and_ the girls for comin' to see you without them. Expect a call from the girls wanting to visit and Celery will wanna do ... whatever you girls do, I don't want or need t'know as long as you're happy doin' whatever it is."

Andy laughed as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He clapped Sam on the shoulder on his way out. "See ya brother," was exchanged.

As soon as the door closed behind him Sam turned to Andy. "Did I miss somethin'? _Why_ is he callin' his girlfriend, who makes him happier than I've seen him in _years_, a witch?"

Andy laughed softly. "Because she is." Sam's raised eyebrows made Andy add, "The potions kinda witch, not the one where the W is a substitute for a B."

Sam visibly relaxed for all of 10 seconds before he realized what she'd said. "Wait, did you say a witch as in the broomstick riding ..."

Andy rolled her eyes. "She _doesn't_ ride a broomstick."

"She better not, I already got 1 woman in my life that could ..."

That raised Andy's eyebrows making Sam laugh as he leaned over and kissed her. "Not you, my sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A HUGE shout out to mum2lgandc for her friendship & for being a sounding board when I needed one!**

**As always, thank y'all for takin' time outta your day to read & let me know you stopped by. **

* * *

Andy's eyes popped hearing Sam talk about his sister that way. They'd never talked about _his_ family, she'd just assumed it _wasn't_ as messed up as hers.

"You know I'm gonna want to meet her, right?"

"Who?"

"Your sister."

"_Why_ d'you wanna meet Sarah?"

"You know my dad, it's only fair I meet your sister ... levels the playing field."

Sam shook his head and laughed.

Neither had the energy to cook or clean so they agreed to go out to eat. The waitress had just walked away with their order, they were talking and laughing neither paying attention to the goings on about them when they heard, "Andy? Is that you?" and turned to see Tommy. Sam didn't even think about it, just moved next to Andy. "Have a seat, Tommy."

He didn't have to look at her for Sam to know Andy was freaking out, he just reached under the table and took her hand. As soon as Andy felt his hand, she relaxed, a little ... after the last time, she wouldn't let herself relax completely. She had reason when Tommy said, "What're you doin' with my daughter, Swarek?"

Sam didn't even blink. "I _was_ havin' a conversation with her while we waited for our," he looked at Andy, "did we order breakfast or lunch?"

Andy's smile twitched as she tried to hold back a laugh. "I think it's considered lunch."

Sam smiled but it was Andy who addressed Tommy. "What d'you want, Dad?"

"Is that any way to talk to your old man?"

Sam squeezed her hand. Andy took a deep breath. "Sam invited you to join us, you gonna join us or not?"

"D'you want me to?"

Andy sighed. "Honestly, Dad, I don't care, I really don't. I'm tired of you blowin' me off only to get wasted ..."

If she wasn't so frustrated the hurt look Tommy gave her would have had Andy being the one to say 'I'm sorry' when he said, "You're embarrassed o'me?"

Andy sighed in frustration and Sam squeezed her hand. "You're not exactly givin' her much to be proud of, Tommy," Sam said gently.

Tommy scoffed. "What d'you know about it, Swarek?"

"A helluva lot, actually. Not only did I teach your daughter at the OPC, but I gave her someone to talk to."

"What're you givin' her now?"

Andy couldn't believe what her dad was hinting at. If she could have crawled under the table she would have, but Sam was there ... and he didn't think twice, just said, "What I hope I've always given her ... the care she deserves."

Andy flashed a smile at Sam before looking at her dad. "You really want me to care, you'll do the _one_ thing you've refused t'do before ..."

Andy didn't have to say anymore for Tommy to know what she meant. He looked at Sam and quietly said, "You'll take care of her?"

"You have my word."

Tommy gave a single nod. "Ok then."

Andy couldn't help the surprised look. "You'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

Sam smiled when Andy jumped up and gave her dad a hug.

Instead of the lazy afternoon they thought they'd have they spent the rest of the day getting Tommy into a program. Andy was emotionally exhausted and fell asleep in the truck. Sam didn't have the heart to wake her so he carried her inside and straight to their bedroom. Andy didn't stir until he crawled in next to her.

Putting her head on his chest she mumbled a groggy, "Thank you."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her temple. "Thank me tomorrow."

Andy was too tired to anything more than kiss his chest and wrap her arms around his waist. She was asleep within minutes. Sleep claimed Sam not long after.

Andy woke before Sam, he woke as soon as she got out of bed. He found her in the kitchen. Andy gave a startled gasp when she felt the arms go around her as Sam pulled her back against him. She laughed when Sam kissed her neck. "Thought we agreed to be more careful now that my ..."

Sam spun her around to face him, eyebrows raised. "Now that your what?"

Andy laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Leaning up she breathed "Hi," against his lips before she kissed him.

Sam put his hands on her hips as he bent his head and kissed her. "Hi."

When the coffee was ready they grabbed their cups and headed for the couch.

Andy laughed softly as Sam wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her against him. "Thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend stashed away somewhere, McNally?"

Twisting around, she kissed his neck. "Who said anything about a boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

Sam pulled her up so she was looking at him. "Then whose bed did you get out of?"

"Yeah, about that, remember I told you I don't do well in strange beds?"

"Yeah?" It had been a topic during one of their many coffee dates at the diner.

"I don't know _why_ but after you left ... I couldn't sleep anywhere _but_ yours ... I'm sorry."

Sam kissed her. "I'm not."

Andy looked at him suspiciously. "_Why_ would I be sorry you felt comfortable enough to make yourself at home? Wasn't that what I told you t'do before I left?"

"Make myself at home, maybe, but take over your bed?" she asked with a devilish grin.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Let's get back to this no boyfriend ..."

Andy shrugged. "Like I said, don't have one ..."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

Andy laughed. "Well, nobody's ever _seen_ me with one ..."

Sam let the topic drop. The conversation turned the rookie hazing at the Penny. Sam howled when she told him how the Ice Queen tried to get Steve's key but he'd been too busy staring at Nash to notice until it was too late. His reaction to how _she _got out of her cuffs earned Sam an elbow in the ribs.

"Hey! Not everybody can do that! My observation woulda been purely professional."

Andy smiled even if she didn't buy his excuse.

When they pulled into the barn Monday, it was a typical morning with Sam grabbing their gear as she got out. She was leaning against the truck waiting for him to close the door, instead he dropped the bag and braced one hand on the door and one on the frame boxing her in. Andy was a little surprised because their friends were just a few feet away. Sam bent his head to her ear and whispered, "You ready for everybody to know?"

Andy stared at Sam, almost afraid to believe her ears. "Really?" she breathed a smile finally finding its way to her lips.

Sam laughed softly. "Unless _you_ don't want them to know ..."

Andy answered the question with a kiss.

"Hey Sammy! Quit makin' out with my rookie. There are some things in this life I don't need to see, that is one of 'em!" Oliver yelled walking by.

Andy hid her face in Sam's shoulder, shaking with laughter. There was no question who Oliver was talking about even though he'd had more than one, having also trained Dov. Looking up at Sam she still had a face splitting grin as she said, "Guess they know now whether we want them to or not."

Sam laughed and touched his forehead to hers. "Not _quite_ how I thought we'd do it," he was quiet for a second before he whispered, "there's no goin' back."

Andy gave him a soft smile as she whispered, "I don't wanna go back."

Andy was still grinning as they walked hand in hand to the door a few minutes later, their friends nowhere in sight. They were still holding hands when they got to the lockers. Andy grinned as she looked at the guys locker room door, "He's _your_ friend."

Sam returned the grin. "Nice try but you're not puttin' this all on me."

Andy looked around to see if anyone was watching as she leaned up and kissed him. "See ya in Parade."

Returning the kiss Sam had to remember where they were and the fact that _Oliver_ had just announced their relationship to the Division. Breaking the kiss he whispered, "I'd offer to help but ..."

Andy pulled him close and whispered, "I'll take you up on that later," before pushing away and running into the girls locker room.

As soon as they walked into their respective locker rooms their friends were there with questions Frank walking into the guys, Noelle into the girls with the reminder that Parade was waiting saving them from answering.

They sat in their usual places and listened as Frank led Parade. He dismissed them with the usual reminder that pairings and assignments were on the board before adding, "Serve. Protect ... and don't _hook up_ on duty," making everyone laugh as they cleared out.

Neither Sam or Andy were surprised when Frank asked them to hang back.

Sam sat on the corner of a table while Andy stood next to him. Frank deliberately took his time gathering his thoughts, his back to them. When Andy started to fidget with nerves Sam reached out and took her hand. She instantly relaxed. By the time Frank turned around Andy was standing between Sam's legs, her head on his shoulder. "Andy, relax. You guys ok? Heard Shaw outted you in the lot." Frank couldn't help the smile.

Sam laughed. "Wasn't quite how we planned to tell everybody, but ..."

"Sammy, it's Oliver, you're lucky he's kept quiet this long."

Andy couldn't look at Frank as she said, "Uh, Frank, he's known since my first day ..."

Frank's head snapped up. "First day?"

"Yeah, he knew I was stayin' at Sam's while Sam was under."

"Don't move," Frank mumbled as he left coming back a few minutes later with two files. Flipping through the first in silence, but the second, Andy's, he read the address aloud. "_How_ did that slip by anybody?" Frank asked himself more than Sam or Andy but Sam answered anyway. "Probably because I was gone and she was just outta the OPC."

"So, not _only_ are you two dating, you're livin' together? Not just during your recovery ..."

"Is this gonna be a problem, Frank?"

Frank sighed. "You made it work this long ..."

Sam winked at Andy. "Let's go."

They were almost at the door when Frank said, "Don't make me regret it, Sammy."

Shift was busy and before they knew it they were back in the locker rooms changing. Andy stepped out to find Sam leaning against the wall waiting. "Penny?"

Andy laughed. "Do we have a choice?"

Sam laughed as he pushed off the wall and reached for her hand. The silence was deafening when they walked through the Penny doors. Sam shook his head and laughed as he bent his head and whispered, "You _always_ get this reception?"

Andy elbowed him in the ribs before throwing back, "Be nice or I'll make you sit with the Ice Queen."

Sam grunted softly before laughing. "There's _no_ way I'm lettin' go of you now, McNally."

Andy laughed as she leaned into him. "C'mon Swarek, let's go grab a table."

They no sooner sat down than their friends were there pulling tables together making enough room for rookies and senior officers alike. Liam and some spiky haired guy set a round of drinks on the table. "Guys, this is Angus." Everybody was more interested in Sam and Andy than meeting a new bartender. It was Gail that 'dismissed' him. "You, Spike, we're good, you can," she gave him a 'shoo'ing motion making everybody roll their eyes and cringe.

"_Please_ tell me that bitch _isn't_ a gene," Traci said sitting down.

"Why? You planning on givin' Leo a brother or sister with _my_ brother?" Gail shot back with a smug smile. Traci almost choked on her drink.

As soon as everybody had their drinks attention quickly turned back to Sam and Andy. A few rounds of drinks _and_ questions later, Sam and Andy bid their goodnights and left.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the rookies were abuzz with speculation of how long they'd been together and when they _got_ together. The were just as curious as their rookies but they had known Sam a long time and Sam kept things close to the vest, especially his personal life. So did Andy.

Neither Sam or Andy was surprised when Oliver and Celery showed up.

Andy let out a squeak of surprise when Sam pulled her into his lap. She knew he did it for Oliver's reaction not hers when she heard, "Sammy," she couldn't help but laugh as she whispered, "Be nice!"

Sam tucked his head in her neck as he whispered, "I'm always nice, well, except to Peck," making her giggle.

"Get a room you two," Oliver said turning away.

Andy swatted at Sam in an attempt to make him _stop_ teasing his friend. "Fine!" Sam grumbled with a grin.

Celery looked at Andy. "Looks like this is what we get to put up with."

Andy flashed Celery a devilish grin before she said, "I'm sure they'd be different if I ..."

"_Don't_ finish that sentence, McNally," both Sam and Oliver warned making Celery laugh.

"Doesn't sound like you're goin' anywhere anytime soon, girl," Celery said with a smile.

The look Oliver gave them told Sam things were about to change when he said, "Listen, brother, we're not here because I've got nothin' better to look at, figured you'd appreciate knowin' what went down after you left."

Neither was surprised to hear they had been the topic of conversation. They laughed when Celery said the rookies tried to bait the T.O's into a bet by using paperwork as the prize.

"Those are _your_ friends," Sam said with a laugh.

"But _your_ friends are the ones who'd take the bet if they didn't know _both_ sides'll lose," Andy pointed out.

Sam shook his head and laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"She's got us _both_ there, Sammy," Oliver said with an affectionate smile for Andy as he stood up. "Alright you two, we're outta here, as much as I love you both, I don't need Zoe on my ass because I upset the girls comin' by the house without them ... again."

Sam laughed. "Bring 'em by this weekend. We'll make a poker night out of it with Jerry and the girls can have a sleepover."

"Seriously? Sammy, you're the best."

Sam waved him off but Oliver hugged him, the faces he made made Andy and Celery laugh.

"You gonna make that face if I hug ya, Sam?" Celery teased. Andy wasn't surprised by the smile Sam flashed at Celery before he reached for her.

"Only if you were Zoe," made Oliver's jaw drop making Andy laugh, Sam and Celery followed suit when they noticed his facial expression.

"Guess it's a good thing for me I'm not," made Sam hug her again as Oliver motioned for Andy to give him a hug. "Didn't think I was gonna leave without a hug from _you_, did ya?"

Andy laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "It woulda been a first."

The next morning as Sam and Oliver changed into their uniforms they made sure Jerry heard them talking about the possibility of a poker night Saturday. Sam had to hide his smile at how eager Jerry was.

"Sammy, man, we haven't had a poker night since you got back, but are you sure McNally's gonna be ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Sam asked as they stepped into the hallway.

"Why wouldn't I what?" Andy asked as she cleared the girls door at that the same time.

Sam reached for her. "Pretty boy here thinks you're gonna have a problem with poker night."

Jerry gave a choked gasp.

The questioning look Andy gave them had Jerry looking anywhere but at Andy. Oliver laughed and winked at Andy as he wrapped his arm around Jerry's shoulder. "Come on, buddy, before you dig the hole any deeper."

When they were gone Andy shook her head and laughed. "What was _that_ about?"

Sam laughed and pulled her against him so he could whisper, "He's worried you'll be upset if you don't see me the next day."

Andy looked at him, shocked. "But ..."

Sam laughed. "He probably thinks you're not stayin' with me anymore."

Everybody was looking forward to Saturday night so shifts dragged by. Friday night everybody gathered at the Penny for drinks. Steve went straight for Traci. The rookies all laughed when Gail almost fell off her stool because of Steve. Nobody was surprised when Oliver made his way to the table. Celery made her way to the table a few minutes later. Sam stood up so Celery could sit next to Andy. "Sam are you sure?"

"Sit down before I sit ya down, Celery," Sam said with a laugh.

"Keep your hands off my girl, Sammy, you already put 'em on my rookie!" made everybody at the table laugh. Sam gave Oliver a smug smile and wrapped his arm around Andy.

A few drinks later goodnights were exchanged as first Oliver and Celery followed by Sam and Andy said their goodbyes.

The following night the beer flowed in the kitchen while wine flowed for the big girls and carbonated juice flowed for the younger ones in the living room. Pizza was the take out of choice for both the guys and girls but neither room was willing to share. The delivery guy laughed seeing the **KITCHEN** and **LIVING** **ROOM** written on the pizzas. The sound of the girls laughter was the soundtrack to the guys night as the girls watched movies. Oliver's girls lasted as long as they could before falling asleep. As soon as the girls fell asleep Celery and Andy checked on the guys in the kitchen. After a quick kiss they were gently kicked out. They took that as their cue and called it a night. He guys were resigned to the hangover they were all going to feel the next day. Jerry made them laugh when he folded saying he couldn't afford to lose any more money. Sam called cabs for those leaving. Oliver checked on his daughters before making his way to Sam's guest room. Sam smiled as he walked through the living room and saw the girls asleep on the floor. He made sure they were all covered before going to lock up. The next morning the girls and Celery had breakfast ready when Oliver made his way to the kitchen. Andy tried but Sam wouldn't let go of her so they were still in bed when Oliver, Celery and the girls left after cleaning up.

Shift after shift, they proved to Frank their partnership was anything but a mistake.

A few weeks later Sam and Andy looked at the board in shock. "Um, Sir?" Andy hedged. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong McNally?"

"You have me partnered with Dov."

"Pretty sure _I'm_ the one he's punishing, McNally, since he partnered me with Peck."

Frank couldn't help but laugh at the partners in front of him. "Not punishing _either_ of you."

"Peckstein on the other hand, is a different story," Oliver said wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"If _they're_ being punished why do _we_ have to put up with them?"

"Because they need to see a partnership in action. Had a little chat with both Peck and Epstein last night after shift, neither wanted to cool their asses behind a desk so they agreed that they would observe today."

"Observe, Sir?"

"Dispatch has been instructed to send you out together so you're still partnered, you're just not riding together. You 'n Swarek are gonna show Peck and Epstein that you don't _have_ to be together for _years_ to have a partnership that knows each other, that feeds off each other. I need you guys to observe _them_ and ..."

Sam and Andy looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok."

Frank let out a breath of relief. Sam could be a hard sell when he wanted to be ... and that was before Andy.

Sam kissed Andy on the cheek and called for Peck. Andy called for Dov. Both were grateful to see the end of shift. They all met in Frank's office.

Gail opened the conversation with, "If I didn't know you were sleepin' together, I'd suggest it."

Dov was still crushing on Sam and couldn't imagine _ever_ saying something like that to him so he sat uncharacteristically quiet and let Gail dig her own grave.

Frank was different then other white shirts, where they'd cut Gail a wide berth in fear of having Mommy or Daddy up their ass, he didn't. Now was no exception. "_What_ does their personal relationship have to do with how well they work together, Peck?"

"Nothing," Gail replied matter-of-factly.

Andy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Sammy, you taught 'em ..."

"After what I saw today, Frank, let's not say that too loud."

Gail gave him an indignant glare.

"What about you, McNally?"

"They're too busy tryin' to show each other up." She looked at Gail as she said, "It doesn't matter who your parents are," then at Dov, "or who they're not."

"Yeah, can I go?" Gail asked looking at Frank.

"No, you can't, so sit down and listen."

If she could've, Gail would have given Frank the same indignant look she gave Sam as she sunk back into her chair and got prepared to be lectured. Frank looked at Andy and she looked at Sam, he gave her a reassuring smile and she gave a slight shake of her head. Sam looked at Frank and gave a slight shrug before he turned to the rookies and said, "It doesn't matter _how_ long you do this job, every shift is a chance to learn somethin' new."

For the next few shifts until Sam felt like they had gotten the message Dov and Gail rode with him and Andy. There was another celebration at the Penny after they were 'cut loose' this time by Sam and Andy since they'd be riding together again.


End file.
